


Skinny Hips

by thomasclementine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, Twink!Cas, omega!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasclementine/pseuds/thomasclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ABO Destiel/Deancas oneshot with Alpha!Dean and a younger Omega!Cas. Pure filthy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Hips

Dean yawned, vision blurring as he studied papers after a long day at work. He scratched the nape of his neck and stretched, pushing his cock deeper into the Omega teenager sitting naked on his lap while doing so. He grinned to himself as his new mate, Castiel, moaned loudly and buried his face into his neck. “You sure do like being a good little cockwarmer, don't you, Cas?”  
Castiel purred happily in agreement, arching his back so some of his slick started to leak out over his Alpha's cock. “Please, Dean, I want you to fuck me, hard”.  
“You sure you're ready, angel?” Dean asked even though he knew what Cas would say. He'd been begging for it ever since Dean had moved him in. Ever since they met, practically.  
“Yes, please! I'll be good, I swear.” Cas looked up at Dean innocently through long eyelashes, and he couldn't hold out any longer.  
“Okay, babe. If you want it, stand up and turn around”. Castiel obliged quickly, pulling off of Dean gingerly before scrambling to his feet, bending over the desk. Dean pulled off his shirt before gripping Cas' skinny hips and pushing two fingers into his hole, scissoring and brushing his prostate, making him shudder and fall against the desk, moaning softly.   
When Cas' legs started shaking from the merciless teasing Dean pulled him back to sit on his lap again. Pushing his head into Castiel's amazingly tight ass, Dean marveled at how the barely used hole stretched wide to fit a thick cock.   
Cas screamed when he started to inch in deeper than he'd ever been before, but then begged to keep going, moaning about how he wanted nothing more than for Dean to fuck him up the ass and knot him. For a virgin, Cas had a really filthy mouth.  
Dean bottomed out and started thrusting slowly, pulling Castiel in by the hips and grinding, pushing as deep as he could go, feeling Cas' hole clench around him. Then, he quickened his pace to brutally fast, holding Castiel up by his hips and feeling a cute twink ass bouncing up and down on his cock and he moaned and screamed.  
“Yeah? You like that, angel? I hope you do, 'cause I'm gonna fuck you until I knot you and paint your walls with my come”.


End file.
